A number of cloud service providers sell various cloud services to execute compute instances on behalf of their customers. For example, AMAZON sells its AMAZON WEB SERVICES (AWS) service, GOOGLE sells its GOOGLE APP ENGINE service, and others sell similar services. In exchange for a fee, AMAZON, GOOGLE, and other cloud service providers provide the use of their servers and other infrastructure to customers for a limited time in the form of a cloud service instance. The fee may vary depending on a time/date that the cloud service instance is to be run, a performance of the cloud service instance (e.g., throughput, latency, etc.), whether the offered cloud service instance is a spot instance or a standard instance, and/or other attributes.
Integrating use of cloud services into an organization's processes can be difficult. Conventionally, users can manually enter an input into a cloud services command line interface (CLI) or graphical user interface (GUI). Making the process of creating cloud infrastructure more user friendly can be achieved through the use of specialized programs in conventional programming languages that attempt to instantiate, monitor, and update cloud instances.
Often times, an organization may employ multiple developers to build and maintain the computing infrastructure of the organization. These multiple developers can simultaneously build and maintain portions of an organization's computing infrastructure, however the organization can have an interest in ensuring that each of these developers comply with organization wide policies with respect to how they are building and maintaining the computing infrastructure.
Furthermore, malicious users (i.e., users who wish to harm the organization's computing infrastructure in some manner) can attempt to subvert the organization wide policies in some way, either by bypassing the validation process in some manner, or altering the validation process in a manner so that any attacks generated by the malicious user may go undetected.